1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reduced calorie edible syrup having enhanced emulsifying, thickening and organoleptic properties.
2. The Prior Art
Consumers are counting their calories. Yet, they find it difficult to forego the taste of syrup toppings needed to enhance a waffle or pancake. Industry has recognized the need but encountered problems in producing low calorie syrups with properties similar to the older, high caloric variety. To gain consumer acceptance, a low calorie syrup must meet a number of criteria. It should resemble conventional syrup in flavor impact, smooth mouthfeel and thickness. The syrup must be pourable and have a relatively stable viscosity which does not undergo signicant change during storage. Finally, to meet the standard of identity, the syrup must contain no more than 43.3% by weight of soluble sweetener solids.
Some syrups contain a small amount of butter to enhance flavor. Phase stability problems are particularly aggravated when this ingredient is present. At least partial separation of phases frequently occurs. Not only is it aesthetically unpleasing, but shaking the bottle by the consumer cannot completely re-emulsify butter with aqueous phase.
Reduced calorie table syrups have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,399 which derive their emulsion stability and thickness from the presence of carboxymethyl cellulose gum. However, these products have problems. To achieve pourable syrups with adequate thickness, carboxymethyl cellulose gum must be used at levels approaching 1%. With such adequately thickened cellulose gum syrups, a slimy mouthfeel, stringiness and/or flavor masking occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,734 discloses alginate esters as especially suitable emulsifiers for buttered oil-in-water emulsion table syrups. The syrups of the patent are inherently viscous requiring but little thickening gum. In contrast, the instant low calorie liquids need higher levels of alginate gum, circa 2%, to achieve an appropriate thickness. These high levels are undesirable for cost reasons.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a syrup with reduced calories comparable to traditional syrups in viscosity, stability, pourability, mouthfeel and flavor impact.
A further object of this invention is to provide a buttered reduced calorie syrup having acceptable phase and viscosity stability, pour and organoleptic properties.